


That fatty faggot...

by Soren429



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Such a fatty faggot, Vyv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren429/pseuds/Soren429
Summary: Noctis Drabble #2, for The Cult of Noctis' prompt: Vyv has a new photography assignment for Noct.Versión en español incluida.





	That fatty faggot...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in spanglish at first xD.

**_English version_ **

“That fatty faggot…”

“What’s wrong, Noct? What does he want?”

Noctis stared at him, picking in his mind the right words to say it, to ask him to accept the task.

“Mmmh, well, Prompto… Vyv wants a photo of Gladio.”

Prompt frowned surprised, but he nodded at once.

“A photo of Gladio…? That’s all? A little bit eccentric, but…”

“Naked.”

“Wait, what?”

“He wants a photo of Gladio… Naked.”

And the blond one went pale.

 

* * *

 

**_Version en español_ **

—Ese gordo marica…

—¿Qué pasa, Noct? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Noctis lo miró, escogiendo mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para decirlo, para hacer que Prompto aceptara la tarea.

—Mmmh, bueno, prompto… Vyv quiere una foto de Gladio.

Prompto frunció el ceño, pero asintió de inmediato.

—¿Una foto de Gladio? ¿Eso es todo? Es un poco excéntrico, pero…

—Desnudo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Él quiere una foto de Gladio… desnudo.

Y el pequeño rubio palideció.


End file.
